


Against the Rules

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino's take on some of the events that took place in Tecala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Rules

"So what are you ladies up to this evening?" Terry had asked as he had joined them at their table his first night in Tecala.

"Life, liberty and the purchase of clitoris," Dino had retorted at the time.

It had sounded so posh rolling off his tongue in that vain attempt to mimic Wyatt's accent.

Wyatt looked like he wanted to choke him or shoot him for being a smartass, but Terry had saved the situation by lifting Wyatt’s wallet. They had drank themselves into a stupor and barely managed to get back to their respective hotel rooms before the sun had come up.

*Weeks later*

Dino wandered the small confines of his office feeling restless as his latest attempt at contacting the people who held his Italian banker had failed again. He disliked being ignored, but that was part of the game. What really set his teeth on edge was the silence, and he knew it had started to worry Terry as well.

He didn’t have anyone to ease the silence like Terry did, and that pissed him off and worried him at the same time. Too keyed up to seek out the local nightlife, he returned to his hotel room to find release of a different kind.

The magazine was a mixture of Spanish and bad English, but Dino wasn’t interested in the articles. He flipped through it until he found the centerfold. He quietly jacked-off thinking that Terry had gotten the better end of the deal.

*Later*

Dino rested against the headboard chain smoking as he tried not to think of Terry curled around Alice Bowman in her matrimonial bed. It was against the rules to get involved with a client, but he and Terry rarely followed the rules much to their chagrin. He just prayed that this time Terry didn't lose too big of a piece of himself in the process.

He stubbed out his last cigarette. He turned off the bedside lamp and slid between the covers hoping to get a couple hours of sleep before starting the whole negotiation merry-go-around; again.

Fin


End file.
